


'Till Death do us Part

by Dragons103



Series: The Hunters [6]
Category: Supernatural, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Incredibles Fusion, Amara's creepyness, Angst with a Happy Ending, But I'm a crybaby, But it's only a possible one, Hero Dean, Hero Sam, Hurt Dean Winchester, I actually almost cried writing this, I was watching Spiderman, Injured Castiel, M/M, Short One Shot, Superhero Dean, Superhero Sam, Superpowers, That's right, possible major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons103/pseuds/Dragons103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had only wanted to help. Dean had only wanted to keep him safe. In the end, it almost didn't matter. But in the end, they also managed to do both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I accidentally was watching Spiderman...maybe you know where this is going. I swear it isn't like the movie. Pweash don't hurt me.

“Dean, you know that I’m trying to make an antidote to whatever fog Amara created. This had better be-”

“She’s on her way!” Dean yelled into the phone, running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Amara had once again escaped, though this time she developed a strange fog that, when breathed in, infected people to have the only mindset to kill. So far only a few people had been infected, but Amara had a plan to infect the whole city. Cas had an idea of an antidote that could cure it, which he could make at the lab he had recently gotten an internship at. “Cas, you need to get out of there, right now!”

“It will only take me a few more minutes to finish the antidote-”

“Forget it! I need you to get out of there now!” Dean could see the lab, which was only a few more blocks away. “You don’t have minutes!”

“If we don’t make this antidote, the whole city will be infected, Dean.”

“And if you don’t get out of there, quick, she’ll kill you, okay Cas?! She doesn’t care who gets in her way!”

“Then I’ll evacuate the building.”

“Did you not just hear me?!”

“I’ll call you when the antidote is finished.”

“Cas!” Dean stopped on the edge of a building, looking at the phone. The words Call Ended had never pissed him off more. “Seriously?!”

Throwing the phone on the roof, Dean started to run forward again, moving faster than he had before. By now Amara had already made it to the building, getting more of the stuff she needed to make her fog. When she had started monologuing before, when Dean had discovered she meant to infect the whole city, she had let slip she needed some sort of chemical to finish it. Cas had gone there, to the lab, to make the antidote. That was right where Amara was headed.

Finally, Dean made it to the lab. Jumping from the roof of a building, he quickly made a force field to catch the blow of the blast as he crashed through a window on the third floor. Cas had to be on the top floor, which was quite a ways up. For the first time in his life Dean found himself wishing he had super speed, but instead he turned invisible and ran for the stairs, taking two at a time in an effort to get to the top quickly.

Just as he got to the fifth floor, there came a large booming sound from above. Frowning, Dean looked up and jumped back just in time to see a large piece of machinery crash through the floor and down to the ones below. Now he could clearly hear Amara’s shrieking voice, not understanding anything she was saying, but knowing that Cas could be in danger. He quickly began to climb up through the hole that had been created, remaining invisible. Just as he reached the top floor, he saw Amara use her telekinesis to raise more metal pieces. 

“Just what is so special about you?” She was asking, the glare on her face murderous. Dean paused in his climbing, looking to see Cas down on his knees, a large gash on his forehead that was dripping blood, along with other bruises. “What possibly can you give him that I can’t? You have no powers. You’re only human.”

“You don’t gain one’s heart by force,” Cas breathed out, sounding weak but determined. It made Dean glower, and he firmly grasped a hold to spring up. “You gain it by love.”

Dean chose that moment to jump up, turning himself visible again just as he kicked Amara in the face. She fell back, going limp and dropping the metal. Dean didn’t hesitate to hit her again and again, making sure she was going to stay down before he ran over to Cas, who was holding a hand to his forehead, trying to stop the bleeding. “Hey, hey, you good?” Dean asked, cupping Cas’s face gently. “Can you run?”

“Y-yes-”

“Good, good, okay, now first chance you get, you’re gonna run, ‘kay?”

“I’m not leaving-”

“Yes, you are.” Dean turned back to Amara, who was getting to her feet. “You’re gonna run, and you’re not gonna look back, understand?”

“I-I-...I understand.”

With that, Dean turned invisible and ran at Amara again, only becoming visible long enough to land a strike and then become invisible again, trying to keep her attention away from Cas. After a few minutes, Dean turned visible again and used his force fields to push the weakened Amara up against the wall, looking back to see Cas mixing some chemicals together and pouring it into a tube, sealing the top.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Dean screamed at him.

Cas simply lifted the tube. “Antidote.” He answered, turning and running over to a chemical cabinet. 

Dean had to look away to keep his focus on the force field, to which Amara was starting to fight against. She seemed to be using all of her strength to push back. Dean felt his feet sliding against the floor as Amara took a few steps forward. Then, there was the sound of breaking glass, and the look on the villain’s face became murderous. “NO!” She screamed, and suddenly Dean went flying like a rag doll, hitting a wall and sliding to the ground.

Looking over, Cas was holding tight to the antidote with glass around his feet and liquid staining the ground. The look of triumph that was in his eyes melted away to fear as Amara began to stalk toward him. “RUN!” Dean screamed, and Cas didn’t hesitate to sprint towards the door.

“Oh, no you don’t!” The villain raised her hand and Cas was jerked back by the black telekinesis, sliding over the ground and to the hole, just managing to get a grip before going over the edge.

“Cas!” Dean jumped forward and gripped the other by his forearm, holding tightly. Looking up to see Amara walking over to him, the hero looked back down. “I’m gonna drop you, okay? See that rope there? Grab it, okay?” With that, he let Cas go, just looking to make sure he successfully grabbed the rope before jumping up and landing blow after blow to the villain. 

Though she was obviously weakened, Amara managed to smirk and wipe away some blood. “Forgetting something?” She asked, whipping her hand out to the side. 

Looking down to where Cas was hanging to the rope, the dark telekinesis flew from Amara’s fingertips to it, slicing the rope. Dean’s eyes widened and he dived to the hole, stopping at the edge to see Cas falling quickly down, unable to grab anything else. He knew that this was a distraction for Amara to escape, but he didn’t care. Diving down as though it was a pool, Dean kept his arms outstretched to grab Cas.

Time seemed to slow down. They were falling rapidly through the floors, and the bottom was coming too quickly. There was visible fear in Cas’s eyes as he reached his arms upwards to Dean’s. Dean could feel his own fear, realizing as time passed quickly, and yet slowly, that he wasn’t going fast enough. 

He wouldn’t make it

Instead of his fingers outstretched, Dean turned his palms to face Cas, focusing all his energy to create a force field around him. He could see the bottom floor approaching and grasped a piece of metal with one hand, keeping the other out and seeing the neon green forming around Cas’s back-

The last he saw in Cas’s eyes was fear and acceptance, and then they were lifeless.

 

It was probably hours that he sat there, cradling the limp form of his boyfriend. The rubble around made the scene more devastating, more destructive. He was in a nightmare - he had to be. These things only happened in his nightmares. 

At one point, Dean could hear Sam run in, but he left quickly. Even if Sam tried to talk to him - if anyone did - he wouldn’t have answered. He wasn’t leaving this spot, wouldn’t let go of Cas. He wasn’t sure if the field he made had formed in time, but at the same time, he didn’t want to know. Didn’t want to know if the body he held no longer contained the one he had grown to love.

Not caring, Dean lifted his arm up to pull off his mask, dropping it to the ground and bringing Cas’s head to his neck. A burning feeling filled his throat and a tear fell from his eye. He didn’t move to wipe it away, and sucked in a breath shakily. Sires rang in the distance, and Dean knew he should move, but didn’t. 

He didn’t want to move if Cas couldn’t.

It was a few more minutes before Dean noticed he could feel small puffs of air on his neck. Two hands slowly reached up and wound around his neck, making Dean pull back and stare with wide eyes in Cas’s. Cas slowly smiled, hands cupping the hero’s face and wiping away the tears. “Hey…” Cas said, his voice scratchy. 

Dean actually felt his bottom lip quiver. He clutched Cas closer to his body, burying his face into the other’s neck and trying to hold back his sobs. Fingers stroked through the hair at the back of his neck, and for another long time the two of them clung to each other.

“Next time, just listen to me, okay?” Dean sobbed.

Cas didn’t answer. The sirens got louder, some crumbling of rubble could be heard around, and Dean’s sobs seemed to echo throughout the building. It was the only other sound for a long time, but he couldn’t find itself in him to stop. He knew he’d eventually have to release his hold on the other, but for now he couldn’t imagine doing that. For now, he needed to know this wasn’t a dream - that Cas was really alive, in his arms. Eventually, a new sound rose.

“Okay.”


	2. Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can't decide which is worse: holding Cas in his arms, fearing he is dead, or sitting by his bed, waiting for him to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my best friends, who helped me write the Hunters and some side stories, wrote this after reading the first chapter. Many thanks to them!

When the paramedics finally got to where Dean and Cas where, Cas’s eyes were shut, and Dean was freaking out. While they didn’t give Dean any false promises that Cas would definitely be fine, the paramedics had to repeatedly reassure the boy that they would do everything in their power to make sure that Cas would be okay. 

Dean was silent the entire ride to the hospital staring at Cas because he was afraid that Cas would die at any moment, and Dean didn’t need that. Cas was his rock since they first met in kindergarten, helping Dean find bright spots in the world around him. If Cas was going to die… Dean immediately cut that train of thought, refusing to even ponder it. 

“Sir you need to stay here.” one of the paramedics told Dean, grabbing him to stop Dean from following Cas towards the surgery room. The paramedic was unsure if Dean was going to listen because he looked extremely agitated, however the man was thankful that the boy sighed and went to sit down. Taking pity on the boy, the paramedic lead Dean to a room where they would bring Cas in after the surgery and so that Dean could get looked at - seeing that he too was beat up. 

A knock on the frame of the door brings Dean out of his downspriling thoughts. A rather lanky doctor is at the door and he has a slight smile. “I’m Doctor Fitzgerald. Are you Dean Winchester? I was told to check your injuries.” 

Dean huffs, but complies to having the doctor check his injuries. A couple of them had to be cleaned out and stitched up, while most of them were little cuts and scraps. Dean’s thoughts start to downspril again as he reprimanded himself for letting Cas get severely injured compared to his scraps. 

“If you need anything, just press the buzzer and a nurse or I will come.” Doctor Fitzgerald told Dean after he finished bandaging the boy up. “I think that you shouldn’t beat yourself up as much as you are because it wasn’t your fault. Oh, your families were informed about you two being here, so I believe they should be coming soon.” 

Before Dean could argue that he had major fault in what happened to Cas, the doctor was out the door after offering Dean a comforting smile. Doctor Fitzgerald ended up being right about their families being there quickly because it took less than ten minutes for them to come. Mary immediately went to give Dean a comforting hug and sit by him to try to sooth him. Sam followed his mom, also giving Dean a hug and sitting by him. John, who was holding Adam, stood by the door with Chuck, keeping an eye on the man next to him because his son was in the good hands of his wife. 

The hours dragged on and the worry in the room built up to monumental levels. Mary kept on alternating between checking on Dean and Chuck, wanting to keep their minds as far away from the what if’s as possible. Sam ended up falling asleep, as did Dean, however Dean’s sleep was far more restless than Sam’s. John ended up heading home with Adam to pick up some supplies for the family, seeing as it didn’t seem like they wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. 

It was a bit after dawn when Doctor Fitzgerald came back into the room. Everyone, except Adam who was asleep, turned their eyes to him, impatient for the knowledge about Cas’s condition. 

After introducing himself to the adults, he took a deep breath before speaking. “The surgery went well, however we need to keep him overnight in the ICU to monitor his condition. I can take two at a time to see him.” 

Dean and Chuck stepped forward ready to see how Cas was. Doctor Fitzgerald offered them a smile before leading them to Cas. They weren’t allowed in the room with Cas, but the two could see him through the glass panel. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at him. 

Cas was extremely pale, matching tones with the faint cream wall color. Dean thought he looked worse than yesterday, though that might have to do with the fact that Cas wasn’t covered in bandages and bruises. A soft sob made Dean turn away from Cas and to Chuck, who was slightly crying and had a hand on the glass in front of him. 

They stood their for a long time, eventually having to be ushered away by a passing nurse that told them that visiting in the ICU was done for the day. Back in the room, Dean sat heavily down next to his mom and put his head on her shoulder. The sobs he managed to hold back attacking full force. Chuck didn’t immediately come back to the room, and he ended up wandering the hospital in a saddened trance. 

~*~

A week passed since the date that Cas was released from the ICU, and Cas had yet to wake up. Dean and Chuck took up residence in Cas’s room, not leaving unless their body demanded food or the bathroom. Mary and John took turns bringing the two fresh clothes and home cooked dinner everyday. Each day Doctor Fitzgerald would come in to check on Cas - he also checked on how Dean was healing up, but it got more and more difficult to have him cooperate the longer Cas was asleep - and each day he had to inform Dean and Chuck that it didn’t seem like Cas was going to wake up that day. 

Doctor Fitzgerald always felt extremely bad for being the one who had to deliver the news to them, and as each day passed, he started to mentally cheer Cas on to wake up, so that Dean and Chuck could finally be able to continue their lives with happiness. After telling them the bad news, Doctor Fitzgerald made sure to leave the room because he couldn’t bear to stay and see the looks of utter disappointment. It was getting close to the two week mark of Cas being asleep, when something finally changed. 

“Is he going to - ?” Chuck asked, leaving the rest of the question unsaid. 

“I think he’s going to wake up soon. When, I can’t say.” Doctor Fitzgerald reported to them with a slight smile, happy to finally deliver good news. Dean’s expression was the most hopeful that he had ever seen of the boy in the last two weeks, and Chuck started to cry slightly in happiness. “If he does wake up, make sure to buzz the button.” 

It was about midday, when the nurse came in to do the second check of Cas, that his eyes started to move behind his eyelids. Dean was immediately by his side, almost knocking down the nurse, while Chuck quickly moved to the other side of the bed. It seemed like it took eternity for Cas to open his eyes, and the two waiting for this moment started to have tears trickle down their cheeks when he awoke. 

Cas smiled sleepily at them before opening his mouth. “W- wa..”

The nurse gently moved Dean to the side as she brought a glass of water to Cas’s lips. After he finished drinking it, the nurse left the room to get Doctor Fitzgerald. When she was gone, the two moved to sit on the bed and just babble to Cas in happiness. 

~*~

When he found out he was asleep for two weeks, Cas was shocked because it only felt like a night. When he found out that Dean and Chuck didn’t leave his side for that entire time, Cas wasn’t surprised, seeing as he would expect that from them. When he found out they didn’t really shower in that entire time, Cas told them to go shower and get a full night's sleep otherwise he would ban them from seeing him. After Dean had Mary agree to stay with Cas during the time they’d be gone, Dean accepted the terms. Chuck nodded in agreement when Cas first told them his conditions, before asking Mary to ask if John could take him home because he didn’t think it would be safe for him on the road. 

The time with Mary was rather fun for Cas because they swapped embarrassing stories about Dean. Cas’s favorite was when Dean and Sam were playing on the garage and they jumped off. While neither boy was hurt, their parents loved to remind them of the time they thought they could fly to the ground. Mary’s favorite was when Cas told about this one time - when they were nine - Dean was so happy to see that he actually tripped over his feet as he ran over. 

While Dean wasn’t exactly pleased to find out they were swapping stories like that, he couldn’t complain because he got to know Chuck a bit better since they were sharing stories about Cas. Chuck was just happy that his son could come home soon, although he knew that Dean would be tagging along because Dean could be a mother hen and worry wart, and Chuck really didn’t want to cause Cas sadness - he knew that his son would want to be with Dean even more after this. 

All in all, the disaster ended up helping make bonds between the two families that weren’t there before and strengthen the ones that were already there.


End file.
